dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Badlands 20-29
This stage in the Badlands is where enemies begin to use cards, and many enemies are released from colonies and snails. Especially dangerous are the rhino beetles and bees from the snails, all attacking at once, and many uncommon enemies here are exactly LV15. The Banner and Stabilizer 2 are found in Badlands 28, and the butterfly's final weapon, the Flower Bit, is found in Badlands 29. The Flower Bit is the only final weapon attainable before rank 30, and as such, it could easily be considered a weapon intended to be earned before the endgame story chapters. Badlands 20 2 colonies, 2 wild soldier drones, 14 colony-deployed.'' '' Colony LV13 x2 Strider LV13 x1, x7 colony-deployed Waterbug LV14 x1, x7 colony-deployed 604t 346 exp +200 +200 +50 bonus exp x8 Flitter Dance (!) x8 Grass Hopping x2 Stinkbug Bomb Badlands 21 1 snail, 5 snail-deployed. Snail LV13 x1 Rhino Beetle LV12 x3 snail-deployed Bee LV15 x2 snail-deployed Beetle Pincer recipe (capsule) 242t 155 exp +100 bonus exp x3 Neptune Horn x2 Bee's Revenge x1 Moth Decoy Badlands 22 2 colonies, 2 wild soldier drones, 1 wild drone, 14 colony-deployed. Colony LV13 x2 Strider LV13 x1, x7 colony-deployed Waterbug LV14 x1, x7 colony-deployed Ladybug LV12 x1 Monarch Kiss recipe (capsule) 625t 367 exp +200 +200 +100 bonus exp x8 Flitter Dance x8 Grass Hopping x1 Mantis Touch x2 Stinkbug Bomb Badlands 23 1 snail, 4 wild drones, 5 snail-deployed. Snail LV13 x1 Rhino Beetle LV12 x3 snail-deployed Bee LV15 x2 snail-deployed Cicada LV12 x4 Strobe (BAR+40 SPD+30) 370t 239 exp x4 Orbweaver x3 Neptune Horn x2 Bee's Revenge x1 Moth Decoy Badlands 24 6 wild drones. Butterfly LV12 x1 Firefly LV12 x2 Pillbug LV15 x1 Dragonfly LV15 x1 Roach LV15 x1 Beelte Acid recipe (capsule) 202t 160 exp +100 bonus exp x3 Butterfly Kiss x1 Ladybug Eye x1 Oakleaf Decoy x1 Bagworm Shell Badlands 25 2 colonies, 1 wild soldier drones, 2 wild drones, 7 colony-deployed. Colony LV13 x2 Strider LV13 x1, x7 colony-deployed Ladybug LV12 x1 Cicada LV12 x1 Cimexus Hymn recipe (capsule) 368t 208 exp +200 +100 bonus exp x8 Flitter Dance x1 Orbweaver x2 Mantis Touch x1 Stinkbug Bomb Badlands 26 7 wild drones. Mantis LV15 x2 Bee LV15 x3 Ladybug LV12 x1 Cicada LV12 x1 Cricket Song recipe (capsule) 243t 162 exp +200 bonus exp x1 Orbweaver x3 Mantis Touch x3 Bee's Revenge Badlands 27 1 snail, 2 wild drones, 5 snail-deployed. Snail LV13 x1 Rhino Beetle LV12 x3 snail-deployed Bee LV15 x2 snail-deployed Roach LV15 x1 Moth LV15 x1 Tetra Bomb recipe (capsule) 318t 210 exp +200 bonus exp x1 Ladybug Eye x1 Termite Army x3 Neptune Horn x2 Bee's Revenge x1 Moth Decoy Badlands 28 1 snail, 2 wild drones, 5 snail-deployed Snail LV13 x2 Rhino Beetle LV12 x6 snail-deployed Bee LV15 x4 snail-deployed Banner (MA+50 HPR+15) Stabilizer 2 (RNG+2 HP-40) 484t 310 exp +200 +100 bonus exp x6 Neptune Horn (!) x4 Bee's revenge x2 Moth Decoy Badlands 29 1 snail, 1 wild drone, 5 snail-deployed Snail LV13 x1 Rhino Beetle LV12 x3 snail-deployed Bee LV15 x2 snail-deployed Cicada LV12 x4 ' Flower Bit '(GP+'130B' SPD+30) (capsule) Bee Sting (capsule) 312t 200 exp +200 bonus exp x1 Orbweaver x1 Termite Army (!) x3 Neptune Horn x1 Bee Sting (!!) x2 Bee's Revenge x1 Moth Decoy Category:Badlands